


let the devil out

by SalazarTipton



Series: devil!dad and spidey!son [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Devil!dad, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Implied Sexual Abuse, Introspection, Prompt Fic, Whumptober 2019, daredevil origin, no. 1 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: Matt isn't used to hearing someone sleeping in the room beside his. There's no quiet tonight--not in his apartment, not in his head, and not down the block...





	let the devil out

**Author's Note:**

> for whumptober day one: shaky hands  
aka  
matt discovering daredevil

Matt’s been surrounded by the sounds, smells, and vibrations of people for two decades of his life. He knows about his neighbor’s sleep walking, the trouble the family across the street is having training their dog, and about a thousand other little things about his block. While living with Foggy as his roommate wasn’t that long ago, Matt’s gotten used to living alone--having that small buffer between him and all the noise of the world around him. Feeling Peter in the space, just a wall away asleep in the room Matt’s so used to being void of anyone isn’t uncomfortable, per say...just something else to adjust to now that he has a son. 

He’s been trying to fall asleep for almost an hour now. He can’t be doing this--not tonight. Tomorrow has too much riding on it. It’s Peter’s first day back at school under his care  _ and _ the closing arguments the Morales case. He can’t afford to be sleep deprived. Too bad his brain doesn’t seem to care. He relents, sitting up in bed and lets his focus drift out over the city. 

Most people are sleeping right now. Television left playing infomercials and overrated sitcoms while their watches are asleep in bed or in their armchairs. The street is about as quiet as it gets with just a few cars coming and going every few minutes. He wants the sounds of the city to wash over him so he can stop zeroing in on the room next door. Peter’s fine, he reminds himself again and again. His breathing is normal and so is his heart rate. He’s just sleeping  _ like you should be _ . 

Matt jumps out of bed and pulls on some jeans, t shirt, and a hoodie. He creeps through the living room towards the front door keeping as quiet as Stick taught him to be. He’s downstairs and stepping out onto the sidewalk before Peter shifts in his sleep again. He hopes the gnawing in his chest will dissipate as he walks the city. 

He never thought he’d end up sitting up at night worrying over the safety of his son. Hell, he never thought he’d have a son (at least not this early in his life). He hasn’t let himself think about that kind of future since Elektra, and with how that all turned out it’s hard to blame the guy for it. But now all he can seem to focus on is the future: what if the practice doesn’t work out; how could he provide for Peter; what if being self-employed takes up all his time and he leaves Peter feeling neglected? 

Matt’s pulled from his spiraling thoughts when a sound catches his attention. Around the corner up in one of the apartments a girl is crying. He has overheard some horrible things throughout the years since his accident, but tonight he can’t just pretend he can’t hear her suffering. He can’t ignore the scum that just tiptoes out of her bedroom and out the front door for a smoke.

His dad always talked about letting the Devil out in the ring and Matt’s felt the red, burning need before. But now as he stalks that despicable excuse of a father towards the tracks his hands shake, itching put his right hook into use. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'd love to know what you think down in the comments! thank you so freaking much for reading! this series is near and dear in my heart. i have so many plans for it, i just gotta type it all out in a cohesive manner.  
find me on [tumblr](http://creaturejaskier.tumblr.com)
> 
> [at the time of posting i'm doing [whumptober](https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/post/187356400823/october-approaches-and-so-does-whumptober-2019). if you have any ideas for the prompts, drop 'em in my inbox! 💙💙


End file.
